Crush
by Adrelaide
Summary: Alec meets Magnus again five years after an impromptu kiss in his middle school parking lot, and apparently his childhood crush would like to have a word. Contest Prize for skybluepinkwithpurplepolkadots. Malec. Fluff. College AU.


"Isn't St. Raziel's a private college?" Alec asked, looking around at the well-kept lawns and large, Victorian style buildings. "It's pretty expensive you know, I don't think I can afford it."

"Alec, how many times do I have to tell you? Both our families have a long history at St. Raziel's. Remember Ms. Gray, the Dean of Admissions? She told me that she wouldn't be surprised if the both of us got in with a full ride." Jace spoke up, slinging his arm around Alec's shoulders. Jace, who had skipped a grade back in elementary school, looked every bit the confident college student as he wandered around the campus. The brothers had broken away from the tour group, interested in seeing St. Raziel's campus for themselves. They were both going to graduate in the spring of next year, and Maryse, Alec's mother and Jace's adoptive mother, had firmly insisted the boys attend college. While Alec knew that Jace would have no problem getting into St. Raziel's with a full ride, Alec himself was a completely different story. He wasn't ready to take on the real world yet, no matter much he rubbed that he was the oldest in his siblings' faces.

"I doubt it. You'll get in no problem, but my grades are_ terrible_." Alec spoke up, shoving his hands in the pouch at the front of his hoodie.

"It'll be fine. I dragged your sorry ass through high school. I can help you out through college. What else are brothers for?" Alec laughed at that, so focused on Jace that he wasn't watching where he was going. He grunted when he bumped into someone on the path, stumbling back and nearly tripping over his own feet. Alec caught himself on Jace's arm, the blond rolling his eyes at him with a snicker. Alec sent him a look, before turning to the stranger and opening his mouth to apologize.

"Are you alright?" The stranger asked calmly. Alec stared back at him, mouth hanging open. The man in front of him was dressed in a bright purple sweater with deep blue galaxy jeans. His dark hair arranged in colorful spikes, with a cloud of glitter tossed into them for the hell of it. His golden eyes and amused smile were instantly familiar, and Alec's could feel his face burn in embarrassment.

"OH MY GOD." He blurted out in horror, eyes wide. His grip on Jace's arm grew so tight that his brother yelped, and then Alec was dragging Jace away from the stranger at light speed. They ran down the pavement, rounding the nearest building that was on the campus without any sign of Alec stopping.

"Alec! _Alexander Lightwood!_" Jace shouted, grabbing a hold of Alec's wrist and digging his heels into the sidewalk until Alec finally stopped. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, staring at Alec's white face in mild concern. "Who was that guy?" Alec merely looked at him for a long moment, breathing heavily.

"That was Magnus. _Magnus Bane_." Alec repeated the name and looked behind Jace warily, as if just saying the man's name would summon him.

"Magnus Bane...?" Jace repeated slowly, before his eyes widened in realization. "Wait, was that the guy from that one time? Magnus 'You Kissed Him Randomly in the School Parking Lot' Bane?" Jace turned his head, trying to crane his neck around the building they'd hid behind. He sounded more interested than worried. "You think he recognized you? I mean, I would if a guy randomly kissed me only to run away and switch schools afterwards."

"I didn't run away!" Alec screeched loudly, before lowering his voice into a barely contained whisper. "My dad _made_ us change schools, remember?"

"Oh, right. Now I remember. You had a crush on him and couldn't tell him on your last day, so you just made out with him, right?"

"Jace, _shut up_." Alec hissed, glaring at his brother. Jace opened his mouth to reply, before his gaze fixed over Alec's left shoulder and he abruptly shut his mouth. Alec tensed in response. Few things made Jace quiet, and they were never good.

"Was that what happened now?" A familiar voiced asked. "Here I thought you were just running away from me." Alec stared at Jace in horror and the blond bit his lip, looking as though he didn't know whether to laugh or to put together a rescue operation. A hand rested on Alec's shoulder and the high school student croaked reflexively. The hand quickly retreated and Alec whirled around, staring at Magnus with large eyes. Magnus was watching him with his wonderful golden eyes, looking both confused and intrigued. Alec remembered drawing bad renditions of Magnus' eyes in yellow highlighter in his composition notebooks, remarking to Isabelle about how pretty they were and how ink and paper didn't serve them justice.

"_Yeah,"_ Izzy had replied,_ "cause you suck at drawing."_

"Alec?" Magnus spoke up, drawing the teen's attention back to him. "It is Alec, right?" Alec nodded dumbly. Magnus smiled and Alec let out a hiss of air from between his lips. "Well, I must say, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"_Really?_" Alec breathed, before he cleared his throat. "I, uh, well-uh-I guess..."

"Allow me to translate." Jace spoke up smoothly from behind Alec. Alec didn't know whether to thank his brother or punch him in the face. " 'Yes, hello, Magnus, it's good to see you again. How are you'?" Magnus was grinning now, his eyes never once leaving Alec's red face.

"Very good now that I got the chance to meet with you again." Magnus replied, happily playing along. You know, your eyes really are one in a million." Magnus' smile took on a leering air. "I haven't seen eyes so blue since you kissed me in that parking lot all those years ago." Alec back pedaled away, only to have Jace grab his arms and pin him in place. Alec made a sound like a car crash, trying to shrink away from his childhood (and now current) crush.

"That's Alec for 'Yes, thank you. I'd certainly like to make out with you again'."

"_Jace!_" Alec screeched, twisting his head to stare at his brother, completely appalled. Jace merely looked at him before shrugging.

"What's that Alec for?" Magnus asked curiously.

"'You fucking asshole'." Jace supplied easily, dodging a swing from Alec's fist. "Clearly I am not wanted here, so I will leave you two to catch up." Alec suddenly felt like the world was trying to close in on him. He reached out for Jace in panic. "Bye Alec. Remember what Izzy said: Use protection." Jace grunted when Alec punched him hard in the arm. "So mean." Jace remarked, before he abruptly turned around and ran. And Jace certainly knew how to run. Alec had once seen him outrun the track team captain when he'd found Jace making out with his little sister during the lunch hour. There was no point in embarrassing himself by trying to catch his brother, so Alec instead turned to look at Magnus. The college student was still looking at him with a touch of confusion and something else.

"So, you're attending here this year?" Magnus finally said, breaking the silence. Alec chewed on his lip, hastily releasing it when Magnus' gaze focused on that point of his face.

"Uh, no, but I'm thinking about applying." Alec admitted. "I was just looking around and...well..." He trailed off, focusing his gaze on the bright purple of Magnus' sweater until his eyes began to hurt.

"You should. I'm a sophomore here, and I know where all the good parties are." Magnus added, sliding his hands into his pockets. The chains around his hips jingled, drawing Alec's attention even as he tried to look away.

"I don't like to party much." He admitted distractedly.

"Much?" Magnus repeated, and Alec tore his gaze away from Magnus' waistline and focused back on his perfect face.

"Not at all." Alec elaborated, feeling his cheeks burn when Magnus laughed.

"I see, well, did I mention that I was a sophomore here?"

"Yes. Yes, you did." Alec confirmed. Magnus was smiling that leering smile again. Alec forced himself to look the college student in the eye.

"Well, I _am_ a sophomore here." Alec bit his lip, holding back a smile.

"Is that supposed to convince me to come here?" Magnus' eyes widened a fraction before he laughed again.

"Well, I could show you what the dorm rooms look like if you're interested. To persuade you to come to our wonderful college, of course." He offered in a voice that only be called 'sexy'." Alec's heart rate doubled and he quickly nodded his head.

"Okay." Alec agreed meekly.

* * *

Magnus' room was one half rainbow, one half green. Magnus had chatted the entire way to the dorm, talking about anything from the library hours to the best of the dining hall's food. Once they

"So, still on the fence about attending."

"Yeah, just a bit." Alec admitted, trying to blink the bright colors out from behind his eyelids. He didn't notice Magnus until his hands were around Alec's wrists. Magnus' grip was light, and Alec could pull away easily, but Alec looked into Magnus' eyes instead, letting his confusion show freely across his red face.

"Well, I guess I could convince you to come in another way." Magnus said lowly, leaning in to Alec's personal space. Alec's gaze dropped to Magnus' lips, and he was reminded of how soft they had been in middle school. They still looked just as soft. Alec swallowed.

"You could try," He answered, and Magnus leaned in, their lips pressing together. A soft noise escaped Alec's throat, his fingers going to Magnus' shoulders. Magnus' hands slid down to Alec's waist, and Alec shivered, biting at Magnus' lip. Magnus hummed, pulling Alec against him and deepening the kiss until Alec's lips felt bruised. After a moment of feeling what was definitely Magnus' tongue in his mouth, Alec pulled back, inhaling a deep breath.

"I've wanted to do that since middle school." Magnus admitted the moment they pulled away. Alec's hazy thoughts scattered like marbles.

_You liked me too? _His mind echoed, but all that escaped his mouth was a whispered "whoa,". He squeaked when Magnus' arms tugged them flush together, the college student's eyes molten gold in the sunlight from his window.

"Is that Alec for 'Magnus you are an exceptional kisser'?" Magnus asked, grinning widely. Alec bit down on his lip, his fingers digging into the purple fabric at Magnus' shoulders.

"It's Alec for 'don't wait another five years to do it again." Alec retorted bravely. Magnus laughed, nodding his head in agreement before leaning in to kiss him again.

* * *

A/N: Contest prize for skybluepinkwithpurplepolkadots on Tumblr. Originally supposed to be 1K, but it kept going to 2K. Hooray for being off my hiatus!

Reviews are adored~!


End file.
